


Transformers: The Prophecy of the Stars

by novarose122001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Transformers, Crystals, Cyborgs, Giants, Half-Human, Half-Robot, Robots, TINY - Freeform, Titans, Transformation, cyborg, fixing, non-gender, shards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: A new change was heading for Earth, and it is threatening to take over all life forms. Every being scrambles to find what would stop this force, but little did the heroes know... an unexpected human was about to change everything in an unexpected way...
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: A Shard's Transformation

The story began in a small farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, where a peaceful and happy family lives together.

They only had one child living with them since the other mysteriously disappeared without a trace.

The family has a wealthy farm growing and was happy with their lives through the years.

But their happy days soon ended… after an incident occurred with a strange gem shard that had fallen out from the sky.

The little child heard a crashing noise from outside that woke her up from her peaceful slumber and got up from her bed, wondering what the sound was coming from.

Rather than waking her parents up, the little child wandered outside from her room, stepping out in the cold.

There, floating in the air from the enormous crater, merely a foot away from their house, was a single, cyber-blue, large gem shard.

The massive gem shard looked beautiful to the curious child’s eyes, wanting to touch the fragment to have a closer look at it.

She stepped into the crater and headed towards the massive shard in their yard.

It was in the right moment for her parents to wake up from the slight tremors on the ground from the aftermath.

Before realization came to them when they saw their bed that had their child _was empty._

It was too late when their child touched the gem shard with a single hand, causing the gem shard to spark and zap the poor girl.

The transformation began as cold metal covered her arms, legs, spine, and chest.

Her long hair had transformed into long, thin multicolored wires as her eyes changed from hazelnut brown to a cyber blue color.

The massive gem shard disappeared from being in the crater to a necklace, attaching itself around her neck after the transformation.

The poor girl’s family were heartbroken to see that their once human child had transformed into a half-robot being from that crystal shard.

Instead of taking her to the doctors or helping her get used to her new transformation, they shunned her.

She was abandoned the next day in a rocky canyon away from her home, her parents warning her if she tried coming back home, they would _kill her._

After that, they drove off without her, moving somewhere out of the country and somewhere she would not follow them.

So, the poor little girl was orphaned at a young age, living in a new body she was not ready to have.


	2. Chapter 1: A Titan Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts off with an ordinary human... wait, a half-human, half-robot being? ...Who wrote this?

In the middle of the Redside Canyon, a large metallic piece of equipment lay in the rocks, being in there for millions and millions of years.

But sitting at the top of the large metallic piece was a human being, eating food while staring out into the open.

The human being was holding an apple in their hand and was munching on it.

They also have a grocery bag with potato chips, soda, half of a salami sandwich, and a box of  _ Twinkies _ inside.

She is around the age of twenty years old and has a beautifully thin appearance with fair skin.

But her limbs looked different from the rest of her body.

Her arms were made of silver metal that reaches up to her shoulders, along with her long legs.

Her neck was replaced with metal, too, only stopping at the bottom of her head.

There were joints on her fingers, wrists, ankles, and knees, which allowed her to move, but it was covered, so it would not get damaged by accident.

She wore a white, sleeveless tank top shirt with a pair of gray tights with the legs rolled up to her knees, allowing her bare feet and legs to be out.

From underneath the tank top, her chest is made of metal too.

Around her neck, she wore a silver chain necklace with a light sky blue crystal column pendant.

Her long, waist-length hair is replaced with long multicolored wires, with each thin strand in separate different colors, and pulled up into a low ponytail.

Her eyes were in a sky blue color, as the inside of her irises looked like a robot’s pupils as the gender of the being is female, except the chest is flat.

The half-human, half-robot continued staring out into the opening while eating the apple in her hand before finishing the apple she was eating.

Once she was finished, she stood up to her feet and tossed the apple into the distance, watching it as it soared through the air and landed a good hundred miles or more.

A slight smirk appeared on her face after watching the apple core tossed into the distance, possibly reaching the other side of the canyon.

She stood up to her feet as she licked her lips to get the apple juice off and collected the grocery bag from the ground.

Turning around, she walked over to a human-sized crack and squeezed herself through the gap, entering inside the enormous building.

Wires, pipes, and massive machinery surrounded the inside of the enormous building.

But some parts of the machinery were destroyed from the millions of years passing by.

She glanced around at her surroundings for a moment, making mental notes to herself about mending the destroyed items.

After looking around, she positioned her legs a little, and from underneath her back, a pair of metallic wings popped out from her tank top’s straps and flapped once.

Once they were out, she jumped off the ledge she was on and, spreading her wings out a little, started gliding down through the emptiness.

When she reached the ground, the half-robot, half-human being landed perfectly on her feet and stood back up, as her wings transformed into her back, disappearing underneath her tank top.

She walked down the hallway after landing and glanced around, checking her surroundings of the building.

Many parts of the place mended with scraps of metal as many wires are replaced or fused.

The pipes were also mended together, either with a blowtorch or with scraps of metal.

She smiled at her splendid work at mending the place and approached a slightly cracked door.

Placing the bag into one of her arms, she knelt to one knee a little and moved the door a bit, squeezing herself through the gap and into a larger room inside.

The room looked to be for many giants to be inside, and enormous screen panels in some places.

There were also keyboards and many other devices that seemed too big for the half-human, half-robot being.

It looked to be that the half-human, half-robot being fixed much of the room.

She smiled to herself after looking around the area for any damage and continued with her adventure.

She walked over to a large metal door that was halfway ajarred and went through it after squeezing through.

The half-robot, half-human being squeezed through and entered the long, metal hallway.

Transforming her wings again, she took off up into the air and flapped down the hallway, acting almost like a hawk looking around for any prey to eat.

This  _ metal _ hawk, however, was searching for any more damages in the work she had done.

To her luck, there was not much damage to the hallway, so she had many places to look.

She stopped near another ajarred door and landed perfectly before squeezing through to enter a different room.

The room was massive and had nothing inside, but had a large hammock with blankets on it with pillows.

There were many metal items left around in the massive room that are beneficial for her to survive.

That includes a large deep freezer and a refrigerator.

They both were each plugged in the wall that is attached to some handmade wires.

A large bag filled with crochet kits and another with yarn was on a table with other items, and a larger bag was filled with different clothes inside.

There was not much crammed in the massive room to be difficult to get out, but it was enough for her to live.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it, revealing an extensive amount of food stashed inside and still cold.

The half-human, half-robot being placed some cold items inside the fridge before closing it and walking over to another large bag.

She opened it and placed the non-cold items inside, acting as a pantry.

Once she had emptied the grocery bag, she folded the bag and placed it to the side.

But before she could do anything else, the gemstone on her neck suddenly glowed a cyber blue color, causing her to glance down at it.

It floated up from her chest and hovered in front of her, as she looked surprised by the sudden glow.

Something flashed in her mind from her past, causing her to be hesitant to grab it.

But it stayed like that for a long time, even refusing to move when she tried to step back from it.

So, being defeated from trying to escape from it, she gently grabbed it into her hand, expecting another transformation from it.

Instead, cyber blue outlines appeared on her skin, covering every inch of her body underneath the clothes.

A surprised expression appeared on her face as she watched the cyber blue outlines spread throughout her body, including her face that is still human.

Her long wires rose into the air as it shifted into a light blue color, also glowing in the cyber blue at the tips.

She continued watching the crystal glow in her metal hand as she had a hold of it, wondering if it was going to transform her or do something else.

Then, everything suddenly died down, as the outlining spreading her body faded away and her long hair moved back down.

A confused expression appeared on her face after the outline glowing had stopped, but the crystal’s glow did not.

Slowly, she released the crystal from her hand, seeing that it was still floating in midair in front of her face.

Suddenly, the crystal shot backwards with no one else using it and started pulling on her neck, causing her to gag a little.

So she quickly turned around and tried yanking back from the crystal’s force to stop it from hurting her.

But it was more powerful than her and continued tugging her forward.

Instead of fighting, she allowed the crystal to lead her through the building.

She had to squeeze through most of the gaps and entered some parts that seemed different to her.

Soon, she reached a blocked off area that she could not seem to go through, as the crystal finally stopped in front of it.

Thinking her crystal had led her to a dead-end, she reached up to her necklace, wanting to go back to her room to relax. 

But before her fingers could touch it, her necklace suddenly yanked at her again.

She yelped like a dog when the crystal yanked again but followed it as it got closer to the massive door.

It stopped a few inches away from it, and the metal part that covered it at the top stretched over the entire crystal and  _ transformed into a key itself. _

After her crystal pendant transformed into a key, the locked door’s surface suddenly  _ transformed _ into a small lock.

It was small enough for the crystal-turned-to-key in her hand to fit inside.

A surprised expression appeared on her face as she looked at them both with bewilderment.

Then, she inserted the key into the lock, hearing a  _ click _ come from it.

The massive door clanked and shifted for a moment before moving up without  _ power on. _

She took her crystal slash key out of the lock before the door started transforming, watching as it disappeared into the walls of the hallway.

Once the door had disappeared, the key transformed back into her crystal pendant and took her into the unknown and locked room, heading deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Luckily, the light of the crystal leading her was brightly glowing for her to see where she was going.

She came across stairs that reached another hallway, but they almost looked like a giant’s staircase.

So, making things easier for her, she transformed her wings out and flew upwards, allowing her necklace to move her forward.

Instead of running, she allowed her necklace to lead her through the darkness of the hallway as she flew.

The flight lasted for an hour or more before stopping in a large room she had never seen.

In the middle of the massive room was a hexagon pillar, with nothing on top of her confusion.

The crystal tugged her towards the pillar as she flew over to it, landing on it as she stared down at what it was.

There were strange symbols decorated on some parts of the pillar, looking like an alien’s language.

Unfortunately, she could not understand or read in the same languages she had read or heard before.

A soft, confused expression appeared on her face as she knelt onto one knee to look at the symbols written on the flat surface of the pillar she had landed on, looking at each letter of them.

As she looked at the letters on the pillar, her necklace then pointed down to the flat surface, causing her to move down.

She knelt on one knee towards the surface and watched as her crystal pendant detached itself from her necklace without breaking it, and the metal part once again stretched itself over it.

She watched as the metal covered it entirely and transformed into a key again, except differently from the last key it was before.

The surface of the pillar underneath her bare metal feet transformed into a keyhole.

It was almost like the door’s keyhole as she took it into her hand after the transformation stopped.

Thinking that it would open another door, she placed it into the keyhole and watched as a bright cyber blue light came from it, causing her to feel scared about what is about to happen next.

The same cyber blue lining appeared on the pillar and lit the symbols up, too, spreading throughout the entire building from where she was standing.

Outside, the cyber blue lining covered the entire building, showing some grooves that decorated the whole place, and  _ mended the damaged areas. _

The holes were closed back together, the wires reconnected, and the pipes were restored.

Once the transformation had ended, the glowing lining disappeared into thin air, and the key detached itself from the keyhole, reconnecting back to her necklace and shifted into a crystal.

A bewildered expression appeared on her face after the sudden glowing and the magical repairing of the building.

The pillar underneath her moved down once it all ended, disappearing into the ground as she was standing.

Suddenly, the computer screens lit up, and power started surging again, causing her to flinch from the sudden energy.

Without warning, the entire building _ rumbled from underneath her feet. _

Thinking that an earthquake had started, she whipped around and transformed her wings out of her back.

She flew up into the air and zipped out of the room as fast as she could.

She watched as the hallways shifted and transformed, causing her to yelp in startlement and dodged everything that came in her path.

There was a hole at the end of the hallway that was big enough for her to escape.

So she went through the hole and into the opening, flying up into the air.

She glanced over at her home with a worried expression on her face as she turned back around, thinking the earthquake will destroy her house and will be homeless again.

But… something else instead happened than an earthquake.

She watched as the front of the building  _ transformed _ , converting into what seemed to be a pair of  _ arms? _

The arms moved away from the front and grabbed the sides with their hands, pulling themselves out from being attached to the rocky wall.

Once it was out of the wall, her home landed on its  _ feet _ and transformed into a  _ massive robot. _

The robot’s appearance resembles a male, but there were hints of femininity in the traits, but she could not tell what gender they are.

The robot’s armor was painted in an old and rusted medium blue, purple, lily purple, grayish purple, and black.

The structure of the robot was almost the shape of a massive  _ spaceship, _ but an  _ alien spaceship _ .

She stared at this  _ giant _ metal being with bewilderment and awe, shocked to see that she was  _ living _ inside a giant robot!

But her awe soon changed when she watched the giant robot place a hand on the side of its head and shake itself, leaning against the side of the canyon weakly.

A voice suddenly rang through her mind as she winced, covering her ears with her hands from the voice speaking in her mind, “ _ Ugh, what happened? _ ”

She stopped when she realized that the voice sounded like it was… coming from the  _ robot itself. _

The voice sounded tired and confused, as there was a male’s tone with hints of femininity in it.

The robot glanced up after placing a hand on the side of its head, staring up at the sky.

“ _ Where am I? _ ” the robot continued asked, speaking in her mind. “ _ Where’s everyone else? _ ”

Slowly, the half-robot, half-human being inched herself towards the titan robot after it asked, stammering, “Uh… he-hello?”

After she spoke, the titan perked after  _ hearing _ her voice and turned around, its giant light blue optic staring at her.

All the wires from the back of her neck stood up from the ends as she went ‘meep’ in startlement.

“ _ Who are you? _ ” the titan asked.

She paused after the titan asked and gulped nervously before stammering, “M-My name is Stephanie.”

“‘ _ Stephanie? _ ’” the titan spoke, sounding more confused. “ _ That… does not sound like a Transformer’s name. _ ”

She paused a little after the titan mumbled to themselves about ‘Transformer,’ confusing her a bit.

“What’s a ‘Transformer?’” she politely asked, moving in front of the face of the titan.

“ _ You never heard of a Transformer? _ ” the massive titan asked, moving its hand down.

“No, I have not.” Stephanie shook her head.

The titan paused after Stephanie shook her head, glancing down as they placed a single finger against their chin.

“ _ Alright, _ ” the titan nodded slowly. “ _ While I was unconscious, what were you doing before meeting me? _ ”

“Well,” Stephanie began as she placed a hand on her cheek. “I was living inside you during the years and was repairing the damages you have. I didn’t want the place to be flooded with water while I am sleeping.”

“ _ You were living inside me? _ ” the titan asked, pointing at themselves with a finger. “ _ For how long? _ ”

“Uh, seventeen, maybe sixteen years?” Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve been living inside for a long time.”

The titan paused after Stephanie shrugged, thinking to themselves again as she watched them.

“ _ Alright, _ ” the titan nodded. “ _ That’s one question down. _ ”

“Do  _ you _ remember anything on your side?” Stephanie politely asked, mentioning them with a hand.

The giant glanced up at her after she asked and thought to themselves again, responding, “ _ No, not much… All I remember is I crashed here and blacked out. I know I am a Titan from Cybertron, and… everything’s a little blurry after that. _ ”

Stephanie thought to herself after the giant explained to her who they were.

She felt like she had many questions to ask the confused giant about what Transformers are and the planet ‘Cybertron.’

The titan glanced over at Stephanie after a moment of silence fell between them before asking, “ _ Stephanie, do you know my name? _ ”

Stephanie perked after the giant asked and answered, “Nope, I don’t know your name. …You don’t remember your name?”

The giant shook their heads, yes, and Stephanie thought to herself, staring at their body for a moment.

“How about ‘Rageraid?’” Stephanie suggested, with a gentle smile on her face.

“‘ _ Rageraid, _ ’” they thoughtfully repeated the name to themselves. “ _ I like that name. _ ”

Stephanie smiled with happiness and flew close to their nose, gently patting it with a hand.

“Rageraid it is, then!” Stephanie beamed. “Oh, there’s a question I want to ask you, Rageraid.”

“ _ What is it? _ ” Rageraid asked, cocking their head to the side a little.

“Uh… how are you going to hide since humans, like me, are going to come over here and see you like this?” Stephanie asked, sounding worried.

Rageraid paused after Stephanie explained to them about the problem before saying, “ _ Oh! …That is a problem. _ ”

Stephanie nodded in agreement and glanced around worriedly, thinking of a way to help hide Rageraid from being discovered by humans or airplanes.

Rageraid thought to themselves for a moment before an idea popped in their head.

They glanced around for a moment and started scanning the area, picking up colors around them.

After looking at the colors, Rageraid soon upgraded themselves, transforming their body into the respected colors they picked.

The colors are dandelion, marigold, vivid tangelo, lust, and cadmium purple.

After picking the colors, Rageraid reached over to Stephanie, who watched the outstanding transformation upgrade, carefully took her into two of their fingers as she yelped.

Once that happened, Rageraid transformed into a different form than the one they were in before.

They landed flat on the ground as their arms went in front of them and shifted back into the  _ alien spaceship. _

After that, they used camouflage, blending into the rocks and out of harm’s way, watching a plane fly over before passing by.

Inside Rageraid’s main bridge, Stephanie looked startled as she sat in the master chair, all sprawled out on the seat and dazed.

A small hologram of Rageraid appeared above Stephanie after the transformation and camouflage, looking concerned for her.

“ _ Are you alright, Stephanie? _ ” Rageraid politely asked with concern.

“I-I’m fine.” Stephanie nodded as she sat up a little. “Warn me next time, please.”

Rageraid sheepishly winced as Stephanie shook her head before standing up from the seat.

She looked around at where she was before remembering the room in her mind.

“Wait… is this the bridge?” Stephanie politely asked, pointing.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Rageraid nodded their head. “ _ This is where they control me to go anywhere and search for planets. _ ”

An impressed expression appeared on Stephanie’s face after Rageraid explained, watching as she transformed her back into wings and flew up, looking around.

“This is incredible!” Stephanie remarked as she landed on the counter. “So how many Transformers can fit in here, in your calculations.”

Rageraid paused after Stephanie asked and thought to themselves before answering, “ _ To my calculations, it would fit around a thousand or more Transformers in here and for humans, about a billion or trillion. _ ”

“Whoa!” Stephanie remarked. “That’s almost one percent of the human population!”

A curious expression appeared on Rageraid’s face after Stephanie remarked, asking, “ _ How much of the humans populated this world? _ ”

“Seven point eight billion!” Stephanie remarked. “And we’re still growing from that number at that rate, too.”

A gawked expression appeared on Rageraid’s face after Stephanie answered, shaking their head a little.

“‘ _ Seven point eight billion? _ ’” he repeated. “ _ That’s how many there are? _ ”

“In terms, yes,” Stephanie nodded. “Eight point seven million are animal species, so that includes them too with the population.”

“ _ There are animals here too? _ ” Rageraid asked with surprise.

Stephanie nodded her head and said, “Eighty percent of the world is filled with bugs too. Basically, Earth is an _ extremely _ lively planet with life everywhere.”

“ _ I can hear that. _ ” Rageraid nodded in agreement. “ _ Can you teach me all about Earth with the species as I teach you about what I can remember about Cybertron? _ ”

Stephanie paused a little after Rageraid asked before smiling and answered, “Sure, anything for a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rageraid and Stephanie shared information, starting their adventures with newcomers of their own....

Throughout the entire day, Stephanie and her new friend slash former home, Rageraid, talked and taught each other about Earth and Cybertron.

But they cheated a little with the  _ talking _ part as Stephanie used her wires connected to a computer to show Rageraid some pictures and videos of all about Earth and its creatures.

Rageraid did the same to Stephanie with a separate computer, showing pictures and even small clips of Cybertron and the leaders.

Rageraid learned about Earth’s history, languages, cultures, creatures, and many other subjects about the strange, dangerous, and yet beautiful planet.

However, Stephanie learned some bits and pieces about Cybertron itself, learning about the Quintessons, who were the beings who created Cybertron and the people who used to live on the planet.

Stephanie even learned about the AllSpark, the Primes, the Titans themselves, and many other beings on Cybertron far out in outer space.

The learning and talking lasted a  _ very _ long time as they answered many questions about each other and about what had happened over a million years.

After six or seven  _ hours _ passed, Stephanie and Rageraid finished sharing information with each other.

Stephanie’s wires disconnected from the computer as Rageraid reappeared as a hologram in front of her.

“ _ That was fantastic! _ ” Rageraid remarked with a smile. “ _ You human’s Earth sound better than Cybertron. _ ”

“Nah, I’ll go with your planet.” Stephanie smiled in return. “It has many secrets and millions of interesting beings.”

She paused a little as she thought about one of the races that lived there, responding, “Although… I don’t get about this ‘Megatron.’”

Rageraid glanced over at Stephanie with a confused expression on their face.

“‘ _ Megatron? _ ’” Rageraid asked, cocking their head to the side a little.

“Yes, Megatron,” Stephanie nodded. “He’s the leader of the Decepticons. There’s something fishy about that leader.”

Rageraid was silent after Stephanie nodded her head, thinking to themselves about the name ‘Megatron,’ having a silver thought about remembering the name from somewhere in their memory database.

“ _ Wait a moment, _ ” Rageraid spoke, moving down to Stephanie. “ _ Were you in my memories when we were sharing information? _ ”

A light blue blush appeared on Stephanie’s cheeks after Rageraid asked, stammering, “Uh, s-sorry! It happens when we connect through wires…”

She paused a little after apologizing before asking, “Did you see something in my memories?”

“ _ Not much, _ ” Rageraid shook their head. “ _ I only saw some bits and pieces of your memories but could not tell apart from what they were. _ ”

Without Rageraid noticing, Stephanie sighed in relief after answering her question.

But she did not express her facial expression towards them to make them feel suspicious about her.

She quickly switched back to her curiosity and stood up to her feet, asking, “So you Titans create Transformers when you land on a planet, right?”

Rageraid glanced over at Stephanie and nodded their head after she asked, saying, “ _ I don’t know if  _ I _ could create beings. I was damaged badly from that crash. _ ”

Stephanie paused after Rageraid explained to her, thinking to herself as she placed a finger against her chin and glanced down from Rageraid’s eyesight.

“ _ But, _ ” Rageraid spoke, snapping Stephanie out of her thoughts, and glanced up at them. “ _ It does not hurt to see  _ if _ I can make them. _ ”

Stephanie smiled after Rageraid suggested before opening her metal wings from her back and flew up into the air.

“Alright,” Stephanie nodded. “I want to check my room first since after the revival you had from my necklace, you go ahead and go check.”

Rageraid nodded and disappeared into thin air, allowing Stephanie to turn around and exit out of the bridge, relieved that the large metal doors that were once ajarred and broken can automatically move when someone appears.

She flew down the hallway and searched around for where she could remember where her room was before stopping at a familiar room number.

The metal door had the number twenty-eight on it in black, which is the same number when she first had entered the ‘building.’

Stephanie entered her room after the door opened, seeing her room was lucky.

It did not get destroyed or shifted around from the transformation that had happened earlier.

She sighed in relief after looking at the damage and flew around to check.

Stephanie looked at each object there was and even looked at the fragile ones too.

Once she had finished checking, Stephanie placed everything into safe places for the next time Rageraid transformed and exited out of her room, wondering to herself where would Rageraid be at.

Remembering that the entire hallway is a part of Rageraid themselves, Stephanie cupped her hands over her mouth and called, “Rageraid?”

To her luck, Rageraid heard Stephanie’s call and appeared in front of her after teleporting out of the hallway’s wall.

They moved down to her height, although the size of an average human like her.

“ _ Did you finish checking your room? _ ” Rageraid politely asked.

“Yes, and everything in there is safe.” Stephanie nodded. “How is the work so far?”

Rageraid sighed after Stephanie asked and answered, “ _ Not good. I am terribly low on Energon to make any Transformers. I guess the leak outside of my body was not discovered, and I lost all of it. _ ”

Stephanie softly winced after Rageraid sighed, thinking to herself about what she could do to help her new friend.

“ _ But, I managed to make some Transformers by using the leftover Energon I still have. _ ” Rageraid smiled.

Stephanie perked with excitement after Rageraid smiled, asking, “You did?”

They nodded after Stephanie asked and said, “ _ Follow me. _ ” before heading down the hallway.

Stephanie transformed her wings and followed Rageraid, flapping excitedly to meet the Transformers Rageraid had created.

She accidentally passed Rageraid through her excitement, causing her to yelp a little and slowed down for them to come over to her.

“Sorry, Rageraid!” Stephanie sheepishly blushed. “I got a little excited there.”

Rageraid chuckled after Stephanie apologized to them, and the door opened, revealing five locomotives inside, each in different bases and colors.

The first was a  _ Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 _ and was painted in UCLA blue, lapis lazuli, Saint Patrick blue, navy blue, and onyx.

On the wings of the  _ Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 _ was a red symbol that identifies that the jet is an Autobot.

The second was a  _ Chevrolet Corvette _ and is painted in a dark neon blue color.

The front of the car was the same symbol, showing that the automobile is an Autobot.

The next car was a  _ Hongqi H9 _ and is painted in fire engine red, Crayola’s bright yellow, gargoyle gas, tulip, auburn, and Chinese gold.

Like the others, the car has the Autobot symbol on the front.

The next vehicle is a  _ Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, and _ it is painted in sepia, café noir, coffee, Zinnwaldite brown, and russet with the Autobot symbol on the front.

But the last one looked different from the others to Stephanie’s confusion.

The vehicle is a  _ Honda Neowing _ and is painted in light gray, dim gray, taupe gray, lavender gray, and white as it also has the Autobot symbol on it.

“Who are they, Rageraid?” Stephanie politely asked, glancing up at them.

Rageraid smiled and glanced down at Stephanie, kneeling down to her height from standing.

“ _ Why don’t  _ they _ introduce themselves to you instead? _ ” Rageraid suggested, glancing up at them.

The first to transform was the  _ Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, _ revealing a female Autobot with a beautiful thin appearance.

She had thin fingers, and the wings were on her back, as the boosters were on each side, as if she was wearing a jetpack.

The Autobot has a canopy on her chest and a helmet on her head.

“My name is Stormglider,” the Autobot greeted.

“Pleased to meet you, Stormglider,” Stephanie smiled. “I’m Stephanie.”

“I know,” Stormglider chuckled. “Rageraid have been talking about you during production.”

Stephanie glanced over at Rageraid with a slightly confused expression on her face, as Rageraid chuckled a little with sheepishness.

The  _ Chevrolet Corvette _ transformed next and was another female Autobot, except her helmet had headphones over her audio receptors.

She has a beautifully thin appearance and has wheels on her feet, as the first two were on her shoulders.

“Hi!” she greeted with a smile, kneeling to Stephanie’s height. “I’m Melody!”

“Pleased to meet you, Melody.” Stephanie nodded, amused at how beautiful she looked.

Melody grinned and stood up to her height, pressing a button on the side of her headphones, and music played from it as she listened.

Then the  _ Hongqi H9 _ transformed, and Stephanie turned to the Autobot.

Stephanie can see that the gender was male instead of female.

He has a samurai appearance with the armor and helmet and holds a samurai’s sword against his hip.

The Autobot notices Stephanie and respectfully bowed to her, saying, “你好, my name is Zodiac.”

Stephanie respectfully bowed in return to Zodiac, impressed about having a samurai as a part of the team.

Then, the  _ Jeep Wrangler Rubicon _ transformed, as the gender of this Autobot was male.

He has a buff build and has a larger appearance than the others in Stephanie’s awe.

“The name’s Steelblitz!” he greeted with enthusiasm. “You must be Stephanie, am I right?”

Stephanie nodded her head after Steelblitz asked, slightly startled by the enthusiasm he had.

Then the  _ Honda Neowing _ transformed, and it was a small male Autobot.

The Autobot had one wheel on his back as the other two were on each side of his legs.

He has half of the appearance of a wolf too.

He has wolf’s ears on his helmet with sharp canines, small claws, and a long tail.

“And my name is Wolfspike,” the mini Autobot smiled.

“‘Wolfspike,’” Stephanie thoughtfully repeated. “I like that name!”

Wolfspike blushed a light neon gray blush on his cheeks after Stephanie remarked about his name, as Steelblitz laughed.

“It seemed like Stephanie has a liking towards you!” Steelblitz chuckled, smacking Wolfspike on the back with his hand.

It nearly knocked Wolfspike over but luckily has his balance from accidentally falling over.

Stephanie chuckled again after Wolfspike slightly glared at Steelblitz for hitting him before noticing Rageraid floating.

“ _ Follow me, _ ” Rageraid smiled. “ _ There is something else I want to show you, too. _ ”

So, Stephanie was about to follow Rageraid when Wolfspike transformed into a different form, walking up to Stephanie’s side.

“How about I help you follow Rageraid instead of walking?” Wolfspike suggested, as his form was a large metal wolf.

Stephanie smiled after Wolfspike suggested it and said, “Sure! I’ve always wanted to ride a wolf.”

Wolfspike chuckled and moved down to Stephanie’s height as she carefully climbed onto his back, gripping onto two spikes protruding from his neck.

Once Stephanie was on Wolfspike’s back, Wolfspike stood back up and followed Rageraid as they led them through the hallway.

The ride on Wolfspike was amazing as Stephanie laughed with happiness, enjoying the ride on his back.

Soon after, Rageraid reached a different room and entered inside, as Stephanie and Wolfspike followed behind.

When they entered inside, Stephanie and Wolfspike saw that many small cubes were in different colors.

“Who are they, Rageraid?” Stephanie asked.

“ _ They are Maxicubes, _ ” Rageraid answered. “ _ Or, in other terms, they are also called Beastboxes. _ ”

Stephanie smiled after Rageraid answered, as Wolfspike asked, “Does this mean Stephanie can use them?”

“ _ Only when it is a matter of time, _ ” Rageraid nodded, moving down to Stephanie. “ _ But, would you like to look at one of the boxes? _ ”

Stephanie nodded her head excitedly and walked up to the containers, seeing that the cube was hand-sized and could fit in her hand.

Reaching over with her hands, Stephanie opened the clear square container and gently took out the cube from inside, placing it into her palm.

There were bits of red metal on the cube, as there were silver and two blue disks on one corner.

After looking at the cube for a moment, the cube transformed into a spider in her palm!

The spider has a red abdomen, with the head in the same color, two orange optics for eyes, and two blue disks on each side of the body.

It also has four legs that are silver but not sharp enough to poke at Stephanie’s palm.

“Whoa,” Stephanie remarked as she stared at the strange spider who can fit Stephanie’s entire palm. “Does this spider have a name?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Rageraid nodded. “ _ The spider’s name is Darknet. He acts as your helper to get to places too high for you when your wings are damaged. _ ”

“Impressive!” Stephanie remarked, lifting her hand up to allow Darknet to climb on her shoulder. “Who else?”

Rageraid chuckled from the curiosity Stephanie had and pointed to the next cube, saying, “ _ Open that one. _ ”

Stephanie smiled as she reached for the glass container and opened it, taking the cube out from inside.

Once it was out, Stephanie placed the cube into her palm and watched it as it transformed into a rainbow macaw.

“Aw!” Stephanie remarked with a soft coo but was startled when the rainbow macaw shifted its height to an average bird’s. “Whoa!”

After the rainbow macaw shifted its height and was sitting on her arm more than her palm, Stephanie glanced over at Rageraid and asked, “Is it normal for them to shift sizes?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Rageraid nodded. “ _ It’s a little upgrade I gave them, so it would not be harder for you. _ ”

Stephanie smiled after Rageraid explained to her, watching as the rainbow macaw crawled up to her other shoulder, as Darknet still had the other.

“ _ Oh, his name is Echoblaster, _ ” Rageraid explained. “ _ He acts as your eyes to look at faraway distances and spy on outsiders. _ ”

Stephanie hummed softly to herself after Rageraid explained to her, and Echoblaster crawled back to her arm, flying up into the air, and landed on one of the railings.

Closing her eyes, she opened them as they turned to Echoblaster’s eye color, looking through  _ his _ eyes rather than her own.

“Ooh,” Stephanie remarked as she switched back to her vision as Echoblaster landed on her shoulder. “This is outstanding, Rageraid!”

Then she paused when she remembered Rageraid’s problem with their Energon, asking, “But what about your Energon? By the time you create another Transformer, you’ll be exhausted!”

Rageraid gently nodded after Stephanie mentioned to their supply of Energon, saying, “ _ We need to search for Energon then. _ ”

Stephanie looked concerned for a moment but followed Rageraid with Wolfspike as Darknet and Echoblaster were on her shoulders.

They returned to the main bridge and saw the Autobots were inside, pressing buttons on the computers and tapping the screens.

“What is the status report?” Stephanie called one of them, feeling like she was in an episode of  _ Star Trek. _

Stormglider glanced over at Stephanie and answered, “There is no Energon, yet. But we’ll still keep looking for any mines of them.”

Stephanie nodded her head and glanced up at the other after getting off of Wolfspike as he transformed into his robot form.

“Is there any damage to the outer hull of Rageraid?” Stephanie politely asked.

“Nope,” Steelblitz answered with a shake of his head. “Melody and Zodiac checked the structure, and everything is a-okay!”

Stephanie sighed in relief after Steelblitz answered her question before jumping a little when Wolfspike suddenly picked her up from the ground.

He sat down on the command chair with Stephanie in his hands, scooting back a little to be comfortable.

“Uh, Wolfspike?” Stephanie politely asked, glancing up at him. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting in the master chair,” Wolfspike answered with a smile. “Isn’t that what commanders do to command the ship?”

Stephanie paused a little after Wolfspike asked, glancing down from him for a moment to think about what he said to her.

Then, Stephanie glanced up at him with a smile on her face, answering, “Yes, but I consider everyone as one thing more than a crew.”

“ _ And that is? _ ” Rageraid asked, cocking their eyebrow a little.

Stephanie smiled more and answered, lifting her arms up into the air, luckily avoiding Wolfspike’s head from accidentally hitting it, “A family!”

Everyone’s sparks were touched by her answer as they all gently smiled but were interrupted when a beeping came from the scanner.

“What is that?” Stephanie asked, scooting forward a little, but stopped when Wolfspike placed a hand on her chest from accidentally falling over.

Stormglider looked at the scanner, and it was revealed to be an enormous blue blur on the screen, as there was Cybertronian language on it with a pointer.

“We found Energon!” Melody remarked as she pointed to it.

“How much?” Stephanie asked while perking.

“A lot!” Melody answered. “That is enough to power Rageraid for a long time and create more Autobots!”

“Really?!” Stephanie exclaimed.

Melody nodded her head excitedly after Stephanie exclaimed and jumped up and down with happiness as Stephanie clapped her hands.

“But there is a problem,” Stormglider responded. “How is Rageraid going to get over to the pile of Energon since she is low on it?”

That made Stephanie’s smile faded as she thought to herself, thinking of how Rageraid will get to that place while low on Energon.

“That… is a good question.” Stephanie nodded, biting the side of her finger.

Suddenly, the entire ship started shaking, causing Stephanie to yelp in startlement as Wolfspike wrapped his arms around her, as she held Darknet and Echoblaster against her chest.

Everyone held onto something as the ship continued shaking for a moment before stopping.

“What on Cybertron was that?!” Steelblitz exclaimed in shock.

Stephanie perked a little after realizing what was shaking as Echoblaster and Darknet transformed into their cube form.

“Rageraid?” Stephanie called. “Did you transform into your robot form?”

A moment of silence came from Rageraid after Stephanie asked, before Rageraid answered, “ _ Yes, I did. _ ”

Stephanie winced softly and called, “What about everyone else? Just to add, you are-”

“ _ Low on Energon, I know. _ ” Rageraid sighed. “ _ But that does not matter. All that matters is that we need the Energon to boost, and we cannot be sitting ducks here! _ ”

Outside, Rageraid stood up on their feet from leaning against the canyon’s wall, with a determined expression on their face.

“ _ So I am going to get that Energon, no matter what! _ ” Rageraid huffed, their voice strong with determination.

Stephanie paused after hearing the determination in Rageraid’s voice as everyone else listened too.

It surprised her at how strong they are about getting to a place that can fuel everyone and create more beings.

She gently smiled after being silent for a moment before turning to Stormglider and asked, “Do you have the coordinates to the location, Stormglider?”

Stormglider nodded and tapped the keyboard for a moment, saying, “Due East South-west from where we are.”

Outside, Rageraid nodded their head after hearing the coordinates to the Energon location and began the adventure.

But they started out slowly from how low they were on Energon and stayed in their robot form along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
